Meteors
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Deoxys talks about how she came to love Mewtwo. Geneticshipping. ONESHOT. Written For SilverUmbra. R&R Please! Song fic to "His World" by Crush 40


First off...

SUPRISE!

I saw SilverUmbra's newest challenge and I decided to try this...

It is a songfic with "His World." From the game "Sonic the Hedgehog".

Here it is.

* * *

**Watch the time as it moves along, **

**Taking you back always feeling strong, **

**Like a rush of the wind, **

**It goes on and on and on and on and on...**

I awoke from my meteor that had crashed to earth 40 something thousand years ago.

The first one I saw was Mewtwo.

He had been my friend since the beginning of time, we had been created alike, the same, me from space, him from science.

**He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain, **

**Untouched, crushed, will remain, **

**To one, to two, to three, to four, **

**Heading straight for an open door**,

We shared the same alikeness, he had been... sorta... how should I say it... emo... And me, I was misunderstood by all as a monster. Look at Rayquaza! He has been eyeing my for the past century. I wonder if he'll actually attack me.

Nobody else knows me,

Dialga?

Cresslia?

MEW?

Nobody! Nobody understands me!

Except for you...

**He can see, and he can feel, **

**Without one touch, **

**It seems unreal, **

**But it's true, **

**The power lives, **

**Inside of you**

You merely looked at me as you cursed the other Legendaries and left the council, then looked down. I think you didn't even know if you knew that I was there.

Until that night in the forest, I saw you, and you teleported to me.

"Deoxys, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, we have been together for a while here. Different genders..."

"Are you saying that you love me?"

**In this world **

**Where life is strong**

**In this world **

**Life's an open book **

**In this world **

**Compromise does not exist, **

**In this world of worlds, **

**Every step meets the rest!**

"Well... a little..."

"I see... but... why? Everybody else sees me as a monster!"

"Don't say that about yourself, I love you!"

"No, Don't you see? You are..."

"Created from Mew? I know..."

"Yes... Let me think of something... look at meteors." I said, looking at the sky.

**In this world **

**One is all! **

**In this world **

**Never fear the fall! **

**In this world **

**Compromise does not exist, **

**In this world of worlds, **

**Every step meets the rest!**

"You only see them apart, you don't see one meteor spawning out of another",I explained, "You do not see them together,"

"Of course"  
**Beware of your mind, as it proves you wrong **

**A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong, **

**Like a rush for wind, **

**It goes on and on and on and on and on...**

"You should know, being a third generation of Arceus."

"YOU should know, being born out of a meteor."

**He's the tower of power, **

**Admits no shame, **

**Untouched, crushed, will remain,**

**To one, to two, to three, to four, **

**Heading straight for an open door,**

"I am not even truly a Legendary! I only have the genes of one, I am not a true Legendary." Mewtwo said

"Of course you are! If anybody, I am not a Legendary."

"It looks like we are more together than you think..."

**Heading straight for an open door, **

**He can see, what he can't feel, **

**Without one touch, **

**It becomes so real, **

**But it's true, **

**The power lives, **

**Inside of you.**

**In this world **

**Where life is strong **

**In this world **

**Life's an open book **

**In this world **

**Compromise does not exist, **

**In this world of worlds, **

**Every step meets the rest!**

"Do ... you... mean...?"

"Yes, I love you, Mewtwo! Something clicked in me!"

We had an affectionate moment, right there,in the forest.

**In this world (his world!) **

**One is all! (one is all!) **

**In this world (his world!) **

**Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!) **

**In this world (his world!) **

**Compromise does not exist,**

**In this world of worlds, **

**Every step meets the rest!**

I was proven wrong right there, for seemingly the first time in my life.

We have been together since that.

**Yeah (yeah) **

**Beware your mind as it proves you wrong, **

**A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong, **

**In this world, **

**His world**.

It seemed these meteors will be together for a long time.

* * *

R&R Please!


End file.
